Kidnapped
by Lola Cola 7
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by Edward, a millionaire who knows some dark secrets about her boss. At first, Bella loathes her captor, but will Stockholm Syndrome take effect and cause her to change sides? Lang/ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know I have other stories to complete, but I couldn't resist writing this. I hope you all enjoy it and find it interesting. Just to be clear this will be a NON-RAPE/VIOLENCE fic. No one will be harmed intentionally. **

**…**

**CHAPTER ONE **

**…**

**BPOV**

I had a good life, some would say. I had loving parents who supported me in any decision I decided to make, whether it be for work or relationships or dates.

Not that I had many of those, I was far too shy to go out on more than _one. _One that hadn't ended well.

I didn't like to dwell on my non-existent relationship/dating/sex life.

My job was on the tenth floor of a successful office building and my career as a receptionist was going great for me so far. Angela and Rosalie - my closest friends gave me amazing times and memories when get together every week and I have some of the best laughs with my two girlfriends. They both have loving boyfriends who adore them and treat them like princesses. I sagged sometimes at the possibility never being desired by any individual.

The only being in my life in the city that loved me was my ageing moggy, Flossy.

Flossy was fat, cuddly and extremely fluffy with one white ear and a black fur covering the rest of her body. She liked to sleep, but gave me affectionate cuddles and head-butts when I weeped into my pillow at night over my loneliness.

I guess I sound desperate, yearning to have a steady relationship with someone who understands my shy and timid nature and accepts that I'm no size zero. I'm a curvy sort of girl - just a comfy size twelve - which bothered me at times. Rosalie has a model figure and gorgeous features that are always turning men's heads, which is intimidating when you are out and about with her. You tend to get ignored by the good-looking guys when you have a hot, sexy friend who knows how to flaunt her figure and rock the high-heeled, mile-long legs look.

When I wasn't at work, I inherited the look of a person who never got out of bed and took drugs. I wore my hair loose and sometimes couldn't even be bothered to brush out the thick tangles which occurred during the night from my tossing, turning and howling sessions.

I was currently sitting at my dressing table, growling to myself as I desperately ran a brush through my thick, brown hair and tried to tame it into a new hairstyle that Rose had been trying to teach me.

She said it would frame my delicate face and accent my cheekbones. She said it would make me look more professional. I had rolled my eyes at her but when she did it for me and placed a mirror in front of me I had gasped in amazement.

I looked so much more professional and decided it would be my new office look - if I could work out how to do it myself.

It was extremely complicated. Rose had sketched out a brief step by step guide on a scrap bit of paper so I could work from home when she wasn't around. I parted my hair into three sections as instructed and plaited the ends of each - I left the top half straight. I tried about three times to wind each section into a neat bun and curl the ends of the plaits, but I failed dramatically.

I ended up throwing the curling tongs at the wall and burying my head into my hands to sob. I burned the carpet in the process.

So it wasn't even nine in the morning and I was a crying mess, had burnt my soft cream carpet, Flossy was avoiding me like the plague over the burning smell and I had work in half an hour.

"Life sucks!" I moaned as I cleared up the black mess on my carpet, wiped my tears and let my hair down again, unwinding it and throwing it up into my usual, simple ponytail and dressed myself in my work-suit consisting of a pencil skirt and a simple, pale blue blouse. I applied a thin layer of mascara and sighed at my appearance in my full-length mirror, wishing I hadn't devoured that slice of chocolate cake last night.

When I got to work, my boss Laurent was in an unusually foul mood over late deliveries of stationary and a new computer monitor for his desk. It was unlike him to be in a bad mood - he was usually all smiles and charm in the morning.

"Bella!" He roared. I jumped and threw my bag behind my desk before rushing into his office.

"Get these papers filed and labelled within an hour - no exceptions!" He snarled and threw a stack of jumbled papers at my startled form. My coordination was never great and the papers slipped and spilled all over the floor.

"For fucks sakes Bella, you're useless!" He shouted as I held back tears, biting my lip. This wasn't even my job. I just answered the telephones and occasionally set up business meetings or transferred applications, but never binded and filed.

"I'm sorry," I protested weakly, gathering up the papers and rushing out of his office. He sneered at me and slammed the door in my face.

"Bella?" Laurent's PA, Jessica, came out of her office behind me and came over to me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," I breathed, trying for a confident smile.

"Oh…I heard yelling. Directed at you," She said accused with pursed lips. "He's in a bad mood today," She frowned.

"I…guessed,"

"Anyway, hand me those. Hell, you shouldn't be doing this - this is _my_ job," She said with a short laugh, trying for humour. I placed the papers into her hands and straightened my blouse.

"Just avoid him Bella, he'll end up firing you if you're not careful," She warned. I nodded meekly and smiled at her kindness.

"Lunch later?"

"Sure," I agreed politely, although I mostly preferred to be alone.

She flitted back into her office with an awkward wave and shut the door. I shuddered as I looked back at Laurent's office, hearing his voice ranting down a phone.

I did not envy that person on the other end of his wrath.

I returned to my desk and set up for the day, logging into my laptop and quickly tuning in my phone to operate. It immediately began ringing with a million calls from companies all over the city. I picked up the receiver and answered the first call, officially beginning my day.

I spent the rest of the morning listening to Laurent's angry voice bellowing at anyone who dared come near his door and wincing each time he came out to ram orders down my throat.

"You'll be fucking fired if you don't watch it, Swan," He sneered. "You have no idea how much power I hold over you,"

"Excuse me?" I choked out, shocked by his rudeness. He did not own me, nor anything else to do with me.

He laughed, a cold, heartless sound which made me cringe into my seat.

"Oh sweetheart, you have no idea," He chuckled as he turned and walked away, leaving me stunned and shivering.

_What was he getting at?_

He had never threatened me, yelled at me or abused me before today. I was so confused, but me being me, I didn't question much.

I pursed my lips tightly together and made my way to the lunchroom, finding Jessica deep in conversation with Mike Newton - one of the security guards. I peeked through the crack in the door and saw her laughing, a cup of coffee in one hand. I knew she liked Mike very much and didn't want to spoil it by walking in on them so I shut the door slowly, with a quiet click and decided to go eat in my car instead as usual.

I made my way down to the parking floor via the lift and opened my car.

Just as I was about to slide into the driver's seat a hand appeared in front of my face and clamped a cloth over my mouth, preventing me from screaming. Another hand snaked around my waist and gripped me firmly, rubbing soft circles on my hip. I made a few muffled, gagging sounds before I felt myself going limp into a pair of strong arms that caught me before I fell onto the concrete beneath me.

**…**

**End Note's: So, what do you think? Was it Laurent that got her, or someone else? Who knows. Oh yeah - I do ;) **

**Leave me your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Another chapter! Wow! I might not update for a while, as I have my other stories to attend to. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry if it was a bit boring. **

**…**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**…**

**BPOV**

My head was pounding when I finally woke up. It felt like the time I had had my appendix taken out when I was thirteen and they had put me to sleep. I couldn't remember what had happened between passing out and waking up at the hospital.

I wracked my brain for any memory of what had happened to me today. The last thing I remembered was a cloth being placed over my mouth…

I peeled back my eyelids to be met with a cream coloured ceiling. I blinked a few times and turned my head to the right to see expensive wooden furniture and bookshelves along one wall and a door further down. The walls were a soft blue with a darker, navy and gold border.

Why on earth would someone kidnap me and place me in such lovely accommodation?

I must still be asleep, I concluded.

But I wasn't.

I sat up on my elbows and the hysterics set in.

_I had been kidnapped!_

I sat up further and looked around the room, noticing it was impeccably furnished but with no homely touches applied anywhere. There was a very large, flat screen tv hung on the wall opposite the bed and a cabinet made of soft oakwood below it. There was a door to my left that was slightly ajar, leading into a sparkling white bathroom.

It hurt my eyes too much to see something so white and brilliant so I quickly looked away as tears welled up in my eyes.

I looked down and saw someone had stripped me of my clothes and I was now naked under the bed sheets.

_Oh god had I been raped?_

I wrapped my arms around myself and began to sob loudly, not caring if anyone heard.

If there was anyone here.

Someone could have used me, then dumped me here in this room to die.

I didn't think I had been raped, for I wasn't sore down below and there was no blood on the mattress.

I couldn't be absolutely sure.

I gasped and spluttered as I tried desperately to stop my cries and wiped my nose and eyes discreetly on the underside of the velvet duvet, not caring who's it was or how much it cost.

I heard a tap at the door then and shrieked loudly, burying myself under the covers rapidly and shaking violently. Whoever it was, was unlocking the door with haste and entered the room, seeming to pause to survey me. I heard someone take in a sharp breath and walk towards me. I shivered and muffled my cries into my hands, not wanting to appear weak. Whoever it was didn't speak, just came to the side of the bed and seemed to stare at me for a moment.

_Oh god, maybe they had a gun? A knife? Maybe they were going to kill me right now and I would never see it coming!_

I waited with bated, heaving breaths, but nothing happened. The room was silent, save for my raspy breathing.

I screamed when a hand touched my shoulder and I wriggled away from it, nearly falling off the other side of the enormous bed.

"Hey! Hey shh. Shh sweetheart, I won't hurt you," A soothing voice called as I whimpered and thrashed, trying to keep myself covered from the male's eyes. I stayed with my arms over my head protectively as I heard him shift to sit on the bed, the mattress dipping slightly from his weight. My breathing was rapid and slightly edging towards hyperventilation.

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered pathetically, scrunching myself into a little ball of fear. The hand returned to my back and began to rub slow, soothing circles on my shoulder blades.

"I will never hurt you," He whispered, his voice closer to my head.

He sounded sincere, but I couldn't trust him.

"Please…leave me…alone," I sobbed, my nose running unattractively and onto the bed sheets. I could barely breathe under the thick duvet and my oxygen was running out. It was too warm. I felt two hands gently tug me upwards and I screamed again.

"No! No, let me go, please don't, don't!" I pleaded as the arms lifted me, regardless of my begging. The man brought my struggling form into his lap and held me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh Bella, calm down honey," He soothed, running his hands through my hair. Oh god he knew my name! I shuddered unwillingly and shut my eyes, not wanting to see the monster who had snatched me away.

I kicked out at him, aiming for his crotch, but he caught my hands and his lips came to my ear.

"Please," He implored, "Don't hurt yourself,"

"Let me go!"

It registered then that I was naked underneath the duvet which he had kept wrapped round me.

What if he raped me?

Oh god I needed to get out of here!

"Stop it, stop it! You monster, let me out of here, you have no fucking right!" I screamed, still crying hysterically. My tears splattered the sheets, but I didn't care anymore.

"Hush now, just let me hold you,"

"No! You're a sick fucker who needs to go to jail and rot!"

I heard him suck in a sharp breath and I stopped crying, realising my words.

_Oh shit._

"I'm…sorry," I whimpered, "Please don't beat me," I began a fresh fit of sobbing, waiting for him to place a gun to my temple, tie me up, slap me - but nothing came.

He simply sighed and let my hands free from his iron grip, stroking my hair with his abnormally long fingers, combing out the tangles.

"I'm sorry Bella, please don't be afraid," He said after a short while.

I didn't answer him, too wrapped up in my own fear of what was to happen to me.

He touched my hip and I jerked, my eyes snapping open to be met with sad, green eyes which gazed down at me. I nearly choked.

This man was beautiful!

_How can a kidnapper be beautiful?_

"Hey, it's alright," His rosy lips moved in perfect synchronisation as he uttered the soothing words to me, bringing his hand up to cup my face.

I was dazed. Someone this beautiful surely wouldn't want someone like me.

But maybe he didn't want me. He was surely paid to do this, to hurt me…to kill me.

His jaw was sculpted and set to accompany his lips which were pressed into a thin, grim line. His skin was so pale, like he had never seen the sun. Bronze and brown hair mixed upon his head, creating little highlights when the light hit them at a certain angle.

_Stop it! He's your future rapist and murderer, stop ogling him!_

I slapped his hand away roughly and moved to get off his lap. He didn't try to stop me as I scrambled away from him, ever conscious of my nudeness.

I peeked out at him through the curtain of my tangled hair and saw him looking away, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"You asshole, where are my clothes?" I hissed, growing braver. He looked back at me and I nearly melted as his perfect features scanned my face.

"Um…they um…they're in the wash," He stuttered out nervously.

I glared at him.

"Why? What the fuck gives you the right to undress me and place me in a bed that is not mine? You are a sick bastard. Give me my clothes and then I am leaving," I spat, my eyes shooting daggers at him. He gulped a little and I felt proud that I could give orders without him lashing out at me.

"You can't leave," He whispered.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because…it's complicated," He sighed heavily, rubbing his face with his hands in an unruly fashion, running them up into his tangle of hair.

I suddenly felt the urge to do that myself, but balled my fists up to prevent myself from doing anything stupid.

"I need to go home. My parents will be frantic and will be looking for me. My friends will be calling me, my colleagues will wonder where I am…" I reasoned in a firm tone. He shook his head.

"You just don't understand,"

"The hell I don't! You snatched me from my work, drugged me, and now you are holding me prisoner here for no fucking reason whatsoever!" I screeched. He winced as my chest heaved with angry breaths.

He ignored my outburst. "I'm going to get you some warm clothes, fix you something to eat and then we can talk alright?"

I considered.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," He answered simply, giving me a small, timid smile. I scowled.

"Oh, of _course_ not, I'm only worried sick that you will rape me and then slice my neck. Not uncomfortable at all," I snarked.

"I won't hurt you," He answered immediately, his eyes going wide. "Bella I would never….rape you," He shook his head and began crawling across the bed towards me. I whimpered suddenly and backed up, tumbling backwards and onto the wooden floor. I hastily adjusted the blanket and stared up at my captor with frightened eyes as he peered down at me from the bed.

"Oh Bella," He sighed and lifted himself off the bed.

"No! Don't touch me!" I pleaded, shielding my face once again with my arms.

"Okay, I won't, I promise," He said as he backed up.

"I'll go get you some dinner okay?"

_Go to hell._

"I won't be long, just…please don't hurt yourself. I'll get you some clothes too," He promised. I grunted in reply and rolled onto my side, leaning my head on my hands.

_I don't want your offerings! I want to go home!_

When I heard the click of the lock I sat up and began sobbing yet again, scared he would come back with a gun and threaten me.

I don't know how long I lay there, battling with my thoughts but I jumped when I heard the door being unlocked.

"Bella?"

He came around to the spot where he'd left me. He grimaced.

"You could go back on the bed, I won't stop you," He whispered, setting a tray onto the bedside table and coming to kneel beside me.

"I…I…" I was too cold all of a sudden. I shivered violently and closed my eyes tightly.

"Do you feel okay?"

"No," I groaned.

"Oh…you must be hungry, come and eat," He helped me up onto the bed and set the tray in front of me. I looked over the food, noting there was bacon, sausages, lumps of creamy mashed potato and a little pile of peas. There was a pitcher of apple juice beside the plate and my mouth watered.

_It could be drugged._

He noticed my hesitation.

"Do you not like it?" He looked hurt.

"I um….please don't drug me again," I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. I was so hungry that my belly rumbled loudly and he smiled.

"It's not been tampered with - it's just good, healthy food,"

_I don't believe you!_

I gingerly picked up the fork set out beside the plate and stabbed it into one of the lumps of mashed potato. I examined it carefully before placing it into my mouth. The room had darkened considerably as night was falling and the barred window let me see out onto a forest, the moon nearing a high point in the sky.

"Is it okay?" He asked about the food. I glanced at him briefly and gave him a curt nod.

"May I?" He picked up another fork and gestured to the plate.

I shrugged.

He pursed his lips and cut into a piece of bacon, placing it into his own mouth and chewing slowly.

I watched him carefully, eager to see if it would poison him.

No such luck.

He worked his way through a further two bits of bacon, a sausage and a lump of potato, along with a few forkfuls of peas. I didn't eat another bite, the mashed potato had left a sour taste in my mouth and I yearned for a drink.

"You can have a drink if you like," He said, breaking my thoughts and almost reading my mind.

"Thanks," I replied in a monotone.

He poured me a glassful and handed it to me.

I drank it down quickly, washing the furry taste from my tongue.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"Would you like to get dressed and then come downstairs with me?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you?" I retorted, regretting my words the minute they left my lips.

He sagged and nodded before clearing the plate onto the tray and taking the cup from my hands.

"But…yeah I will," I said quietly.

I wanted to see if I could make a break for it, out the front door or something.

His face lit up at once.

"Great!" He handed me a pile of clothes and pointed to the bathroom.

"You can change in there, I'll wait for you,"

He was as eager as a puppy. Yuck.

I shuddered and hoped there was a lock on the bathroom door.

I wrapped the duvet round me and shuffled to the bathroom, quickly shutting the door and breathing a sigh of relief as I slid the lock over and turned around to see if there was a window.

Again, no luck.

I sighed and looked at the clothes. A simple, black t-shirt with some dark wash jeans. The bra and panty set was a fairly modest midnight blue colour, with just a thin strip of lace at the tops of each cup. It was embarrassing to have such large breasts - 36E - and the bra looked simply enormous. The set wasn't exactly something I would normally go for - too flashy.

Gah, this man had bought this stuff for me.

Yuck, what a creep!

I pulled on the clothes and found a can of deodorant sitting on the shelf above the sink to freshen up a bit.

I looked at myself in the mirror and nearly burst out crying. I looked a mess. My hair was dishevelled and knotted, my cheeks stained with tears and my mascara ran down in thin, faint lines.

I went back into the bedroom and saw my kidnapper waiting by the bed. I handed him the duvet and he smiled. He swiftly placed it back on the bed with flourish.

"I hope you like it here Bella, I want you to be happy,"

_I can never be happy with you, you creep!_

I nodded meekly, trying to push down my anger. It would get me nowhere.

"I'm Edward by the way," He added. I looked up at him to see his expectant, beautiful eyes looking down at me. He was so tall.

"Oh..," I replied, trying to appear uninterested but inside, my stomach clenched at his perfect name.

He took my hand into his then, and before I could protest, he led me out of the door and into a grand hallway.

**…**

**End Note's: Sorry about the cliffhanger. This story may seem clichéd, but I've wanted to write something like this for many, many years! Please go easy on me. **

**So, why has Edward taken Bella? ****Is he protecting her or does he really want to hurt her?**

**Leave me some thoughts! **


End file.
